


Touch

by daisyisawriter91



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Healing, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Sensuality, Touch-Starved, Touchy-Feely, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 11:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisyisawriter91/pseuds/daisyisawriter91
Summary: Connor is touch-starved. Markus doesn't like this.





	Touch

Markus had come to a startling realization about a fact he desperately wished to change. It moved beyond the (admittedly _fond_ ) feelings Markus had, and into the caretaker portion of him. Both parts worked harmoniously in Markus’s new mission.  
Connor was touch starved. Not necessarily a problem when he was still just a machine, but as a deviant? He needed physical contact to function properly. This fact hadn’t dawned on the detective even remotely, but it had on Markus.  
It was little things that clued him in, at first. Connor staring after a simple tap on the shoulder from Hank. Easing into a hug from Kara and holding on for a nanosecond too long. Allowing Carl to hold his face and examine him, as the old man tended to do.  
And then, a few weeks prior, something remarkable happened. Markus gave Connor a simple pat on the back. But as he was walking away, Connor grabbed his wrist. He didn’t do anything, just held him in place for a moment. He seemed surprised at his own actions, and released him after too long a moment with a muttered apology.  
It was surreal for Marcus to witness. Although many awoken androids felt touch-starved, it was surreal to see it happening to the one Markus cared for so much. And that was Markus’s mission. For as long as Connor allowed him, he would give the detective as many touches as he could manage.  
Just like Markus’s noticing, it started small. Slightly lingering, just a moment that only Connor would notice. Reaching out and gently squeezing his wrist, which made Connor look very confused. Even pulling him into hugs a bit more than usual.  
Others had taken notice of _Markus’s_ behavior, but none seemed to notice Connor’s. So Markus pressed on with his mission. Despite how much it hurt his heart, to touch and yet to keep his distance, Connor was worth it. Connor was worth every second of pain, physical or emotional, that Markus had thus far endured.  
Currently, Markus was listening during a meeting in Markus’s father’s house with North, Simon, and Josh. Connor was at his side, LED not having changed from yellow his entire time, processing and absorbing new information, as well as losing himself in his own thoughts.  
Under the kitchen table where they were conducting their meeting at, Markus made a bold choice. He reached out and grabbed Connor’s hand, holding tightly to it.  
Connor’s LED halted, the action a shock to his system. Very discreetly, he glanced at the locked hands, curiously. He ran his thumb along Markus’s fingers, testing the feeling. It made Markus’s heart stutter, pathetically.  
Connor finally looked back to the others in the group, but he didn’t abandon the contact. In fact, he held on tighter, fingers naturally twining together. The nurturer and the lovesick idiot in Markus battled for his reaction. He managed to keep his blush to a nonexistent level, upping his oxygen intake to cool his systems.  
What was Connor _doing_ to him?

 

Eventually, the other members of Jericho filed out of the room, North sending a suspicious glance to Markus on her way out, leaving Connor and Markus alone. Their hands were still together.  
“You’ve been acting strangely, Markus. You’ve increased the physical contact between us.” Connor pointed out. Markus just _knew_ he’d caught on, but wondered why it took this long to bring up.  
“Yes, I have. No matter how many emotions I feel, I can’t quite ignore my basic programming. I am a caretaker, and I notice things about people because of it. You are severely touch-starved. You need physical contact or you will become depressed and perform poorly.” Markus explained, trying to keep the emotional attachment out of his voice.  
“I see…that’s the only reason? Your caretaker programming?” Connor almost sounded…hurt? Markus couldn’t fathom it.  
Connor stood up and began to walk away, breaking the connection of their hands, and Markus instantly missed it. He could get addicted to the feeling of, well…anything to do with Connor.  
But Connor turned back, and Markus was ready to listen.  
“Of course it’s your programming. You don’t have a single bit of evil software in you. I should’ve known you wouldn’t intend to be cruel.” Connor said, tone never leaving logical. It was odd to hear such a sentiment in such a logical tone. “An error in my reasoning.”  
“You’re not a machine, anymore, Connor.” Markus reminded, gently. Frustratedly, Connor ran his fingers through his hair. Markus had to control his blush at the mere action.  
“I must admit, when I thought it was an act of cruelty, all the physical contact…I was surprised. I knew you didn’t have it in you to be that man. Now I know, for certain, you don’t.”  
“What makes you believe I would be prompted by cruelty in an effort to help you?” Markus asked. He was processing too many emotions and thoughts to think of anything else to say. He never intended to be cruel to Connor. The idea of him causing pain to the one he cared about more than anything was unthinkable.  
“I deduced that you saw how every touch from you set me on edge and continued to do so to make me constantly nervous. Perhaps a pacifistic revenge for what happened at Jericho.” Connor explained.  
Markus stood and walked towards Connor, but stopping before they could touch.  
“That was not my intention, Connor. I apologize if I caused you pain or discomfort, what I wanted was the opposite. But I must ask, if I was making you so nervous, why didn’t you tell me, sooner? I would have stopped.” Markus reasoned. His heart was sinking by the minute. He’d failed the one he loved so miserably. Was Connor repulsed by him?  
“Because, despite how nervous it made me, I didn’t want the contact to end. I find myself…caring about you, Markus.” Connor revealed. “I believe Hank called it love.”  
It hit Markus like a ton of bricks, knocking the wind out of him. Granted, he didn’t necessarily _need_ it, but it was more of a symbolic thing. He resisted the urge to brace himself on the chair he had just vacated.  
Connor loved him. _Connor_ loved _him_. Markus wanted to jump for joy, as the humans often said. He wanted to embrace him and never let go, run his fingers through his curls, love him as he deserved to be loved.  
Markus stepped a bit forward. Connor, much to Markus’s relief, didn’t take a step back. Markus reached forward a bit, moving his hand to cup Connor’s cheek, but stopped before the contact.  
“May I?” Markus whispered. Connor hesitated for a moment and licked his lips, a habit he’d developed after deviating. One of the many charming qualities about him that Markus adored.  
“Please.” Connor invited, matching Markus’s tone. It was nearly enough to floor him. The holograph on his cheek peeled away upon contact with Markus’s hand. Markus was determined. He’d show Connor exactly why he couldn’t stop touching him.  
In the contact, Markus poured every memory he had of Connor. Not just that, but the light through which he saw Connor. Showed him how, every time he even looked at Markus, Markus positively _melted_.  
After a moment, Connor broke the connection, but kept his cheek where it was.  
“I love you, Connor. With every molecule that makes up my being, I love you. And it isn’t just my programming that wanted to help you. It’s the feeling that you fill me with.” Markus finally divulged. “I admit, it was selfish to want to touch you as much as I did, but…I couldn’t resist. The idea of touching you was too powerful an idea. But if you’d like me to stop, I will.”  
As though the idea scared him, Connor grabbed Markus’s hand and held it to his face.  
“Curious as it is, I don’t want you to stop. I don’t want you to ever leave me.” Connor murmured.  
There was a fascinating tone Connor had recently developed. His way of confessing his emotions, as though he was still confused that he was having them. It was, frankly, adorable.  
“You’re touch-starved, Connor. But hopefully, I can make up for that, if you allow me.” Markus offered. Tentatively, Connor wrapped an arm around Markus’s waist. It was as though he was waiting for permission. “It’s okay, Connor. I trust you. You can touch me in whatever way you’d like.”  
The LED turned yellow, absorbing the full scope of the information that Markus would trust Connor with everything, including his own body. Connor put a hand on the back of Markus’s head and pulled him close, into a kiss.  
Connor’s touch was addictive. And if it was like this every time, Markus would be a junkie without hesitation.


End file.
